Ultima: High School Eccentricaties
by PsychDragoonX-Archives
Summary: Final Fantasy Crossover madness all put in a high school fic. Kuja is the most unpopular guy at school, but what happens when his brother goes there? Why is he even there? Is there something more than social development? [Chapter V Updated]
1. Chapter I: Why Am I Here?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all! This is my first fanfic ever written, so please don't think too badly about it and give it a chance. Also, the original ages of each character has changed for this fic. This fanfic includes crossover spoilers from Final Fantasy 6 through 10-2. Please read and review (end begging). Please, _if_ you decide to send me a review, please no flaming or insults. Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as praise. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters (unfortunately) mentioned in this FAN fiction, sans Vince and Aurora. Do you think I would be writing this if I did really own any of the Final Fantasies? No. I would be slave-driving the entire Square/Squaresoft/Square-Enix/Whatever the hell they call themselves on the production of FF438.

Any last minute notes: Yes, thoughts in _italics_ and/or (parenthesis). Enough with my rambling.

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ultima: High School Eccentricities**

**Chapter I: Why am I here?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! BR- CRASH

A young teenager slammed the snooze button on the now-broken alarm clock. _Dear God, why? Just… why? That is the most obnoxious sound known to man, especially at a fucking…._ZZzzZzZzZzZz….

15 minutes later, the same sound can be heard down the hall from his room. _I'm giving him 5 seconds to turn that god-awful clock._

BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! BR-Click _Damn! I wanted an excuse to obliterate the damn thing!_

"Aren't I being nice today? I'm waking you up," a person's voice said while shaking the teenager. 5 minutes went by to no avail. "Dammit! Vince! My daily kindness is being wasted on you! DON'T make me use Flare Star on you…" Hearing the threat from his brother, Vince moaned and slowly sat up.

-/-/-/-/-/ Vince's Point of View /-/-/-/-/-

"Aww, man… What time is it?" I asked.

"To get a new alarm clock. It's 7. We're going to be late," my brother, Kuja, answered back.

"I still don't see why I have to wake up in such an ungodly hour… I've already home-schooled college! Why is Dad insulting me by pushing me back to a sophomore in high school!"

"I've told you already, it's for your social development," _Please, you're up to something. You know I don't like you. Kuja doesn't either, but why aren't you treating my brother as the same as me?_ It was their father, Garland. "C'mon, I'll give you a drive to, at least Vince's, first day of public school."

"No, Garland. I've already promised my girlfriend that I'll pick her up," Kuja said leaving out of the congregated room. He also disliked their father, even to a higher extent than his own.

"You will address me as 'Dad' or 'Father'. And you know you can't be with this girl until I've met her," our father retorted.

"Whatever. I'm not the mistake, you are."_ Please, Kuja, don't I don't want blood all over my brand new leather coat._ Garland just ignored him.

After several tense minutes pass since Kuja's departure to get ready, Garland said, "Hurry up and get dressed," as he left my room.

_I wish Mom was here… Dad just completely chased her off when I was 4. Also, he's been excessively suspicious lately… I think I know what's going on, but I won't do anything until things are proven certain._ I sighed as I put on a navy dress shirt and black jeans, "Oh, God. Just… why? At least the coat is finished. I'm gonna show it off today, it's moderately breezy today, right?" I was walking towards my closet to admire my newly-customized leather coat. It was lined with white fur and platinum feathers, hiding buttons that held the black coat together. _What is it? A coat? Trench coat? Ah… as long as I look cool in it and give a good first impression. But what about this tail of mine? I just know everyone's going to make fun of it. God, Hyne, and Yevon, why did my family wind up with a screwed up gene pool?_

I took one last look in the body mirror on my door before I took my backpack and left for downstairs. _Let's just hope everything goes well today._

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Several minutes ago, I just stormed out of my brother's room because of _him._ "Damn. He just treats me like I'm some sort of failure," I whispered to no-one in particular. _I can't help to be a bit angry at Vince, despite his common hate for Garland, albeit lesser than my hate. Garland doesn't deserve to be called "Dad". How many times now? Twice? He's trying to get me killed, I swear to God… He just covers it up with fake concern. Nothing genuine. Next time we're near a cliff, I'm gonna kick him off it. So what if I was conceived on some whim? That's no excuse for trying to kill me. There's no reason I see… He acts like I'm just a disposable plastic container._

Sorry for the soliloquy. I wonder what'll look good on me today? _Well, my usual outfit is out. Why don't they allow thongs in school?_ I finally decided on a simple t-shirt that says "Scheming? Me?" along with dark blue jeans. _Well, I better pick Aurora up before she gets too comfortable staying home… But first…_ I quickly slip into Garland's room and stole the set of keys to the blue sports car with that oh so wonderful vanity plate, "INVINCIBLE".

-/-/-/-/-/General Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"We're gonna be late! Hurry up! I want to be there before the staff!" Garland shouted to his son from his other red car.

"Coming!" Vince obediently called back. _Just how the hell do you pull it off without the press getting on your case? Not too many citizens would like the president of Esthar (the most powerful country in the world) to be also the principal of the most prestigious high school… which is a public high school. Why? Well I guess it's logical, Ultima High is also the_-…

"I'm not saying it again! I will give you detention!" Garland impatiently threatened.

"We're technically not on school grounds yet. So I haven't done anything wrong against the school… yet," Vince retorted with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"I **AM** the school, boy. And remember, keep the fact that you've already graduated from college along with the fact that you are the son of the **president** of this country." You could sense a rage extracted from impatience from Garland's voice.

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"Alright, alright. Don't get so impatient. It's bad for your stress." _Plus I don't want your vein to pop and get blood all over my new leather coat._ I turned my head to look at the lavishly decorated mansion we lived in. Before he drove off, I looked at my favorite fountain in the front… garden. It was a statue of a dragon with its wings spread out, in a stance as if the water streaming from its mouth was going to be used for a Waterga spell just waiting to be casted.

Garland mumbled something under his breath before pressing the pedal. _What did he say? Probably saying something about how much of an asshole Kuja is. That's incorrect, dear father. You're the one who was drunk one night and had Kuja. Then you had a painful surgery performed on Mom in order to remove him as a torture abortion… At least according to Kuja and Mom, who probably aren't lying_. Many more thoughts and possibilities crossed my mind. The drive to Ultima High was short, thus ending to my speculation of our family history and Garland's problem.

All of a sudden, anxiety struck. _Damn! What will the kids think of me? My tail is a dead giveaway that I'm a freak! If I scare everyone off, no one will want to talk to me. Thus, his "social development" plans will be ruined and blame and scream at me! I don't want that. His voice is ugly and derogatory to my intelligence. But, if I accidentally casted a spell that nobody's ever seen before, I'm gonna get into so much trouble… I'll just say I learned it from a special private school that experiments with unusual magic._ I continued to comfort me nervousness.

_I wonder if I'll meet up with Kuja and Aurora. _

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

**Before Garland and Vince left the house…**

I left early this time because her house is somewhat far. Me leaving Garland's presence was an added bonus. Today, of all days, I met with congested traffic. Fortunately, I've found out an alternative route to Aurora's house that was virtually hidden. _Ha, nothing can stop me from seeing Aurora._ With a less cocky train of thought, "And I love her because she accepts me…" Why am I blushing?

After several minutes and two stop signs later, I've finally reached her house. I glanced at my watch to see if we were going to be early to school, as usual. _7:25. Good. We'll get there on time. Classes don't begin until 8:30... Which is a compensation of why they end at 4:45, damn. Its going to be another long day._ Spending 5 minutes on my thoughts, I've got out of the car and walked to the door of her house.

I was greeted by an opening door to reveal my dear, precious Aurora. _Her beauty exceeds all. That divine angelic face of hers… it makes me blush like a little schoolboy. The figure… her frame… it shows a hidden strength that is not physical. The long stream of hair just compliments her height. Those glasses, she should not part with them… She realizes that reality is harsh, but she is prepared to fight against it with her inner power… Oh, how she just makes me breathless and speechless…_ And here I am just blushing away with her beauty paralyzing me with her charm.

-/-/-/-/-/Aurora's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

…Wow… Amazing… I'm just standing there like an idiot blushing. But I can't help to realize that the man standing in front of me is mine. _His hair… His hair… I love his feathers! They make him look cute! And his frame and figure… Oh God, that's to die for! I just wanna ruffle those feathers! And… He treats me so nicely! I'm not a geek in front of him. Oh man, I just wanna… The feathers! Who cannot be charmed by how those feathers blend in with the rest of his hair! He doesn't look a day older than 15! That boyish complexion… And the boyish charm! Oh, so lovely. And… the sarcasm! Oh my God, that's too much to describe! Feathers! I wonder how he keeps them in tact? Doesn't too much shampoo bother and irritate them? Oh God… the tail! It just adds so much boyish cuteness to him…only when he lets it out… But that's ok- his light-framedness adds so much subtle masculinity. It compliments his feathers so much…_

Oh God, I've been standing here just boring holes into him! _Did I mention the feathers?_

-/-/-/-/-/General Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

As the lovestruck couple blush and gawk at each other like a small child about candy, they both realized that they need to redeem themselves from their slight lapse of 5-minute shock.

_Err…_ Kuja slowly bowed forward and elegantly said, "I hope my dear lady is prepared for the morning of the dance of the suns."

_Oh God the feathers!_ Aurora tried to redeem herself by saying, "Oh Kuja. You're late. How could you," as flatly and sarcastic as possible, but to no avail due to infatuation that never died out since she laid eyes upon him.

Kuja straightened up and kissed her hand while smiling, "I'm sorry, I had to tame my dragon." He knew two of her favorite things are feathers and dragons. Aurora was still blushing and standing there petrified by her infatuation.

Eventually, Kuja kissed her on the cheeks, as to release her spell of paralysis. "We don't want to be late and give a bad impression to our new teachers, right?"

"Y-Yes… Let's go."

-/-/-/-/-/Aurora's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Well, as we climbed into the car, offering to let me drive (which I refused), Kuja smiled and kissed me on the cheek again.

Finally overcoming my girlish self that has been brought out by the lips of divinity, I broke the awkward silence by asking, "So… You said your brother will be there today? As a sophomore, right?"

Kuja nodded and replied, "Yes. He's a good kid, you may like him."

"But I'll always be in love with you!" I cutely smiled back. _My God, that was cheesy._

Kuja laughed for a bit and before we knew it, we were there. Ultima High… He kissed me once more before we stepped out of the car.

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

OK, we just got there. Wow this place is huge… It's almost like a college campus.

"Bye," Garland broke me out of my trance, still with anger from before. He hurriedly left the car, and walked inside the building. I was just in awe.

I've decided on to look around the outside for a little while, since it was 7:50. I knew the busses didn't start coming until around 8:10, thus, leaving me in peace. Damn. It was warmer than I thought. _But my coat is so cool… But I'll be the only one with a blackleather coat on, in hot weather, so its certain I'll be made a laughing stock._ With that logic, I took it off and hung it over my arm before I changed my mind and had a panic attack.

_Such power that the school's exterior shows… It really reveals this country's pride. It makes me sick. It's public because there are too many people who will follow blindly into anything that has power over them. No wonder why they made this the base of training of their frontline army (I suppose that's why he's president, also)- ignorant fools who want power come here, but in the end, it is the power that controls them. Perfect, young candidates are the easiest victim to catch, and the best to refine pieces of power. How the government is sadistic… I can't blame them. Although, on a speculative note, people come here to learn to protect themselves with power. Yes, I commend them who want to protect themselves. But to those who want to serve a higher power that can easily be overcomed, they have no sense of self whatsoever. Those people are the insult of human logic and emotions. Everyone expects each other to follow that… Give in to their emotions and blindly serve another. It is not an institution to learn to protect our country, we have been at peace for centuries. Yet, I cannot shrug off the fact that people have no other choices, so they must protect themselves with power's generosity, however of an illusion it is. I don't know what to think. I don't want to believe with faith, I want to trust my logic and knowledge. Why do I oppose myself? I don't know anymore… But none of this will matter… Power, what is it? Why does it exist? It will help me. It will serve me… Damn. My emotions are getting out of hand and starting to control my ego. But… I can't help to feel so vulnerable… Its as if there is someone writing the story of our fate. I feel so helpless. Someone, help._

_I know someone is out to get me…_ My train of thought ended when my backpack fell and gave a loud thud to the ground. I picked it up, readjusted my glasses, and combed my hand through my hair. _I wonder if they're here already, Kuja told me I would want to meet Aurora… He didn't bring her into the house because of Garland, but he often visits her._

My question was answered. They were kissing by the front doors, as nobody else was there. _Oh dear, I hope I don't intrude on them._

-/-/-/-/-/Aurora's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Such a gentleman… Kissing me so passionately…

I opened my eyes and saw someone with long black hair, with silver feathers! "Umm…Kuja… is that your brother?"

Kuja reluctantly drew his head from my face to answer my question. "Oh. Yes it is. Hey! Vince!" he called over for him.

Vince? Nice name. But he seemed in a trance or some deep thought… I can't resist it. Those feathers are calling out to me!

-/-/-/-/-/General Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Decided and determined to touch Vince's hair, Aurora started to walk towards him, turning around once to blow a kiss to Kuja.

"Hi! My name is Aurora!" she greeted him with a smile and an extended hand.

Finally snapping back to reality, Vince shook her hand and replied, "My name is Vince, nice to meet you."

3 minutes have passed and they are still shaking hands.

"Err… Is there something on me?" Vince asked worried about already failing his social life.

-/-/-/-/-/Aurora's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_Oh yes, there's silver feathers in your hair and your large build is nicely kept without an excess of weight. You should tie a couple of your feathers around the frames of your glasses. I wonder if you have a tail, also…_ Dear God, he's as pleasurable to look at as Kuja. He's just a shyer version of him. Well, any friend or brother of Kuja's is a friend of mine!

"Umm… Aurora? I'm sorry, but quite frankly, you're starting to scare me."

_Ok, he's timid at times, but once you get to be on his good side, he's sociable._ My urges overcame me and I hugged him, running my hands through his hair. I glance to the side and Kuja looks amused.

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_… She scares me. She hugs me affectionately without knowing me. I wonder if Kuja is angry at me?_ To satisfy my question, I looked to the side and saw Kuja laughing. _At least it's not my fear._ The only thing I could do then is to hug her back.

Finally, she lets go, brushing my hair with her fingers and not saying anything… _Oh God, I hope she isn't thinking about…_

"Do you have a tail?" _Oh God, yes it is._

"Err… yes… please don't insult me."

"Why would I? I love Kuja's tail, and you are his brother. I love tails." _You officially are on my "?" List._

"O…Okay…" What else was I supposed to do? So, I pulled my tail out, with white fur and platinum feathers. I wanted my coat to be made just like my tail.

"Sweet! I know you two are embarrassed to let your tails out, and thanks." _Wow, she's polite._ Of course, I put my tail back in.

"Thank you," I mustered. I looked at my watch. 8:11. The first bus was approaching the school.

"What schedule do you have? Mine's Biology, Alchemy and Physics, then History, then lunch…"

"That's nice, I have lunch fourth period, also. We'll talk later," I said within one quick breath. I do not want to be seen by anyone. I'm so nervous for some reason, so I speed walk to my locker, to prepare for my first period, Black Magic 301...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So, what do you think? At the end of every chapter, as a bonus, I do a small interview with one of the characters! Or one of the characters interview me. . Enjoy!

Vince: Wow… you made me a moody confused person… Why?

PsychDragoonX: Well, you see, I know your backstory quite well. Because… I based you off of me, of course, with several exaggerations.

Vince: Huh… but, why are you doing that! And… Why am I going to high school if I already went to college! That's stupid!

PsychDragoonX: I could tell you, but that'll just ruin the surprise.

Vince: Damn.

PsychDragoonX: Don't worry, you'll get a kick-ass weapon and spells later on.

Vince: Better be worth it.

Alright. I want to hear your comments! I know this might have gotten off to a slow start, but give it a chance, and you won't regret staying . Starts writing next chapter


	2. Chapter II: Game Sta I Mean, ClassStart

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Same as last chapter, it applies to every chapter. Sorry if this chapter is late, I had a bunch of things to do. O.o The estimated update rate is about 1 week, please don't let that drive you off! Shout-out list and interview at the end. Please read and review (end begging). Anyways…

Disclaimer: Vince, tell them how I don't own any of the FF characters.

Vince: He doesn't. They own him.

PsychDragoonX: That's… disturbingly true… (BTW, they are Square/Squaresoft/Square-Enix/Whatever's property.) I thought you were timid…

Vince: Not around people that I know of.

PsychDragoonX: Then what about the 3 viewers that are reading this?

Vince: … -_faints_-

_Italics are still thoughts (as well as parenthesis). Anyways, onward!_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ultima: High School Eccentricities**

**Chapter II: Game Sta- I Mean, Class Start**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/General Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Vince did not want to be seen under any circumstance. He made this apparent by rushing away from a friendly conversation with his brother and his girlfriend.

Also, to Vince's note, the first bus arrived, but what he does not know, is that their spectacle was seen by someone with particularly sharp eyes…

-/-/-/-/-?'s Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_Was that guy…? No, he couldn't have had one. Only that freak would have one… and me. I have a reason, though. It helps increase my balance and I get to have sharper senses. Plus, the ladies love it. But its odd, he was stuffing something back into his pants…Bleh!_

Hey! Girl at 7 o'clock! I turned my head sideways to get further details about this feminine subject… Lets see… Black hair, check. Pretty face, check. _What I wouldn't give to stuff something in her pants… Orange looks good on her, but better on the bedroom floor!_

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!

Damn! That always hurts my ears! Well, time to go into Operation Find Girl And Hit On Her.

-/-/-/-/-/General Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

The boy casually stepped off the bus, but waited by the door. After 3 seconds, the girl walked out several steps out of the bus. The somewhat perverted boy barred her from walking any further with his blonde-haired tail. "Hey baby, what's your sign?"

"Zidane, I already told you that I'm not interested," the girl replied with a stern look.

"…Wait a sec…" Zidane was tilting his head from left to right in order to inspect her some more. "You're… Garnet, aren't you?"

"Just like you to forget a previously hit girl after two weeks," Garnet annoyed turned her head away, eyes closed, along with the hands-on-hip treatment.

"But your, uh… sexiness captures my, err… memory and throws it away…with your beauty?" _Damn you! You're a school jock! What are you thinking, Z! You're making a fucking fool of yourself!_

Turning her head back to glare at him coldly, Garnet replied, "Please, you can't make poetry on your life. Now please move aside, as I'm still not interested in you."

Defeated, Zidane sighed and muttered, "Yes, ma'am," and let her go by as if she was his mother punishing him.

-/-/-/-/-/Aurora's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Oh boy, the first people are here already. Ever since I've started dating Kuja, I've been a laughing stock. Why was he called gay, anyway? Maybe that ONE time he came to school in a thong on Costume Day… He got picked on by a jock and replied CLEARLY with sarcasm, "Oh, how I love people such as yourselves." I only knew him as the guy with the cute and sexy feathers, so I only have the general story. _I wonder if his body hair is replaced with feathers also?_

As the people started getting off the bus, I quickly kissed Kuja and walked off as Vince did.

Heading towards the hall that has Biology 2, I stopped by my locker, which is conveniently right next to my first class, and looked to the side to see my doll of feathery love. "Kuja! You're locker is next to mine this year! Yay!"

Kuja smiled back and simply said with his eyes closed and shrugged his shoulders, "I just know a few people that can get me things."

_Oh my God. I think I saw a feather fall from his hair._

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_Oh dear God, the people are coming._ I quickly glanced at the directory once more, trying to avoid anybody's sight of me. I set off the direction of the Third Year Magics Section of the school.

_Lets see… it should be next to the White Magic class._ I've looked at a door of a classroom next to me. "Alchemy 2" _What._ Oh dear God, I'm lost and I'm going to be late! _This will not be good with the teachers…Any chance I had for being on my teachers' good side will be completely decimated not unlike my tail when I will chop it off to avoid the label of "FREAKING FREAK"… Why am I so worried about what other people think of me? I just can't help it! Then again, most of these people blindly follow into Esthar's military school, so that renders their human worth to nothing. I'm here because… of Garland. I know something is up. I can't pinpoint it, though. Wait, an answer to my question could be because-_ WHAM!

It seems as if I've bumped into someone during my panicked thought process. _Oh dear…_ "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I hurriedly picked up the papers that the other person was carrying while I've noticed the now realized female's features. She fell on backwards on her rear, so I've noticed her legs first. They were covered in belts that started from her stomach, and covering the light gray skirt she was wearing. _How does she walk? I count at least 15 belts…_ examining her onto her torso, I've noted she was wearing a black blouse. _That black blouse really compliments her… breasts… Oh my freaking goodness, they're not human-sized! That's like, 50 extra pounds of breast implants! Alright… I'm over exaggerating… look away from the freakishly large accentuated breasts…_

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?" the woman replied.

"Y-Yes, thank you." My eyes redirected to her breasts (again) when we both were getting up. _How…? Doesn't her back hurt? I mean, those are fake, right?_ I finally snapped back to the grinning woman when I handed her books back.

_I like it when boys see me for the first time, their reaction is always hilarious. "They aren't real!" Ha._ "Thank you for the books and papers. My name is Ms. Lulu Damia, but you can call me Lu." _It reminds me of Wakka._

Taking my eyes away from the objects that ignites a man's sexual passion, I blushed deeply when I replied back, "M-My name I-is Vince Serkea." _Damn! I'm late for class! I guess I can ask her for directions, she seems to know this place well._ "E-Excuse me. Do you know the way to Black Magic year 3?"

Her smile remained, "Yes, I'm the teacher of that class. I'll walk you there."

_But the people… I guess I have to show myself eventually, God knows my contrasting hair and feather colors aren't standing out._

She turned around and started to walk. _How does she walk with all of those belts? Aren't her breasts adding too much weight to the front, disabling her balance?_ I soon followed when she was approximately 3 steps in front of me.

Eventually, after a stop by my locker (she is so kind, why?), we reached the front of the door. She was opening the door, but stopping to turn around to say with a smirk and an air of goodwill kindness and fun, "By the way, they're real." My face turned completely red.

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Hmmm…It seems like I share two classes with Aurora. That's a good thing, per se. We have our first period of Biology 2, taught by that psychotic professor, Dr. Hojo (Dear Lord knows what he's going to do this year… I hope he doesn't try to… breed… someone with his…experimental… cat… disgusting…). The other class we share is History 3, fifth period, taught by the time sorceress Ultimecia. For some reason, she is bent on this "time compression"… oh, I mean, "time kompression"… Rumor has it that she wants to achieve that is because she thinks she'll become a goddess. Another rumor says that she was also locked in a mental institute for her speech problem mixed with her goddess dream. Personally, I believe the latter rumor to be true… Oh, yeah, we also share lunch, but that's technically not a class.

…What a bunch of freaks we have to deal with…

-/-/-/-/-/Aurora's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Yay! Feather-doll is in Biology and History!

Anyways, I hope Hojo is a little more… for a lack of a better word, sane, this year… I remember hearing stories last year about he tried to get one of his students to breed with his…experimental cat… Poor Aeris, she's still traumatized from that incident… But, why wasn't Hojo fired? That…sort of scared me… I think he's also developing weapons and artillery for the military and this school.

I glanced to the right side to see a smiling boyfriend opening his notebook to write something down. After scribbling something quickly, he ripped the paper out of the notebook and folded it, only to realize its being handed to me. I looked at the folded note, looked at him again with a confused look, only to get a response of, "Open it."

_I just perfected my unique spell Flare Star. So, don't worry, if that psycho tries to do anything sick to you, I'll Flare Star his ass and try to get him kicked out._

Having finished reading the note, I looked at him and smiled. He drew me into an embrace, interrupted by the entering teacher and everyone's straightening up.

"Well, well, well. It seems I have new speci- I mean, students, this year…" Hojo cackled while readjusting his glasses. "This year, we are going to do something interesting." The entire class winced as he said interesting. I started to get agitated, ready to strangle the bastard.

_Whatever it is, you are NOT going to try to make me fuck a bio-cat. Kuja and I will royally kick your ass like there's no tomorrow._

"Hahaha… Let me show you an example of what you're going to be doing…" he said with the still evil laughing as he opened the door to let his… experiment come in… It was a red and orange tiger with a hump on his back and tattoos covering it.

_That's it._ "You are NOT getting that thing anywhere NEAR me! You are the sickest person that walks the earth if you are going to get ANYONE to DO that THING!" I shrieked as I jumped over my desk, pointing at him. The rest of the class has mixed reactions to my outburst.

_Oh dear God, sit down!_ "Aurora! Calm down! You're going to get into trouble!" Oh Kuja, trying to "save" me. The bastard deserves a beating if that's his intentions.

Hojo simply resumed the evil laughter as he slowly walked to his desk with his hands on his back. Now it seems the whole class is getting nervous or scared at the moment._ Oh God… he's not going to…_

"What a vivid imagination you have! Lets see…" he started to shuffle through his papers. "Aurora? Is that correct?"

"Yes! And you are NOT going to use me in any of your experiments!" I already lost my patience. I began to storm to his desk with fury. I would've chocked the bitch, if Kuja didn't run and hold me back.

"Aurora. Calm down! You are going to get suspended if you continue!" Kuja whispered loudly as he dragged me back to my seat. The class still didn't know what to think.

"Ha ha ha… No, no. This year, you are going to _create_ a sentient being this year!" The whole class let out a sigh of relief simultaneously.

"C-Create…? So…"

"Yes, aha ha ha ha… That was quite an amusing spectacle, Ms. Aurora. But, I have to give you detention," Hojo replied cackling insanely.

_Damn. Detention. Just… Damn it all…_ "…"

Actually talking like a human being, Hojo handed out papers with info on the project. "This is a year long project. The form of the being you create is whatever you desire, but it must function as a human. This means it has to talk, walk, be able to lift and set objects, and to think basic thoughts. Emotions are optional. The classes I will teach will contain advice and mechanics of a living being. Think of this as your pet…"

_Well, this should be fun… If it wasn't for the damn detention. Me and my big mouth…_

"Any questions will be answered next tomorrow, and teaching will begin then. You will be paired off with a partner for the duration of this project. They are listed on the pages I gave you. Feel free to talk until the bell rings," then, Hojo resumed his annoyingly scary cackling.

"So…" I looked down onto my paper to see who I would be paired off with. Aurora and Kuja. What fate would have this? "Squee! Kujie! We're paired off together!"

Kuja smiled, tilted his head to the side, and laughed. "You sound like a little schoolgirl. Well, I'm sure what you want our project to look like."

"Yes! I want a mini baby wyvern or dragon!"

"Yeah… but it'll have to be smaller than a normal-sized baby dragon."

"That's okay, because we're going to put feathers on it! All over it!" _Yes! Feathers! We can use one of yours!_

_Oh God, she's going on and on about feathers again…_ "Y-Yeah, why not?"

As if on cue, the bell rang. We gathered our things and got up from our seats, and we lightly kissed each other, and I said, "See you at lunch, my feathery delight!" as I was walking out the door.

…I heard an explosion coming from the other side of the building.

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

**When Vince and Lulu entered the room…**

Well, I had to eventually snap back into reality… _But…_ ENOUGH WITH THAT, OKAY!

"Welcome to the Black Magic 3 Advanced class. The difference between the regular and the advanced class is because of purely magic power and defense. For instance, if a student from here casted a Thundara spell, it would be more powerful than if a student from the regular class casted the same spell. You should be quite honored, my students are the best black magic users in the entire school. Oh, yeah, Vince, I understand," Lulu informed all that, ending with a wink.

"I'll… do my best…" _That's all you can say?_

Lulu just giggled. After getting my notebook ready for notes, the other students started to flood in. One student in particular caught my eye. He seemed to be a Guado, with the large hands and long fingernails. He seemed to be the leader of the posse that consisted of all the Guados of that class, which amounted to a total of 4. You hardly see Guados in Esthar, because they usually live in Guadosalam, a small village to the west of us. Although, the leader of the Guado Posse had a feature that stands out of the ordinary. His freaking blue hair. _What the…? He can kill with those things! How much gel does he use?_

"Class, welcome to Black Magic 3 Advanced class…" Lulu started her speech all over again. After her last sentence, she added, "Now, I need to leave for a few minutes. Feel free to talk _quietly_ until I come back." With that said, she left for her errand.

Hair boy and his (…fanclub, maybe? They are following him like puppies…) group came towards my desk, all with a look that could shoot needles. _What…?_ He leant his face close to mine… "So, you must be the rumored new student, are you not?" _Oh, my, freaking, goodness… His voice sounds more gayishly insulting than… Oh God, he has the worst voice!_

"Rumored? Anyways, yes, I'm new, what do you want?" I want him away from me, he's starting to creep me out.

"Oh, I just wanted to confirm my thoughts," he snobbishly said as he turned his back.

_Thoughts?_

The other Guado began to snicker under their breath, in an impish way that could fit well for a horror movie. "About you," the person with the freak hair continued. _I shouldn't talk… I'm with the freaking feathers and a tail…_ "You are more than I expected…"

_Alright, out with it. Please leave, your groupies are breathing all of my valuable air._ "I saw you and your tail earlier on, showing it off to that freak…" _What! He saw me?_ "I must say, out of the three, you are the most gay of all. You are the weakest gay person I've ever seen." The lapdogs started to laugh out loud.

_What! The! Fuck! He is NOT calling me the weakest gay person! Dammit! I've failed already…_ My eyebrow started twitching as I was fighting back my tears.

"Oh yes, by the way," _Oh, dear God I cannot take anymore!_ "My name is Seymour, the best magician in this school's history. You had better stay out of my way. Consider my graceful visit the best thing that's going to ever happen to you…" He walked back to his seat, laughing as creepily as the others.

_What! He doesn't even know me! … Just because I was born with feathers and a tail does NOT mean I am gay…_ I was furious. I was broken. I didn't know whether or strangle him, or to just cry out of frustration and pain. I was too shocked to do anything. _I WILL get him back…_

Just as I was starting my long term revenge plot, Lulu came back in with several students from White Magic 3 Advanced. "Alright, I am going to test your magic power and magic defenses by putting you in one-on-one duels of black magic." She turned her head, signaling to look in the direction where the white mages stood. "These white mages are here to heal whatever damage you inflict." The mages waved, most of them are women. "We will have this outside, after I call out the duelers…" And she started to pair us off, asking us to raise our hands as she called our names.

"… Seymour, raise your hand. You will go against Vince, please raise your hand." _I've personally heard Vince was a powerhouse, that should teach Seymour to get off his high horse._

Seymour looked around calmly to see who his opponent was. He laughed when he saw me. Loudly. "You cannot expect _ME_ of all people to go against… the gay weakling. I should have a much more worthy opponent. He, of all people should just die and stop breathing all of my air." Everyone was in shock when he mentioned my death.

_Alright. That's it. I'm NOT going easy on him…_

"Seymour, stop insulting others. You do not know if he is more powerful than you or not."

"Please, he looks related to the gay freak. He even has a tail. That's all the proof I need."

Lulu was apparently getting impatient. Everyone else looked towards me with a quizzical look on their faces. _Oh God, he even set me up for even more humiliation…_ It's been official, just in case you didn't figure out, I've been depressed. Reluctantly, I took out my tail, and everyone started to snicker. _Why can't they just think its cool…?_

"Class! Stop it. We are going outside now," Lulu announced as she opened the door.

We eventually made it outside, and the other pairs were casting one spell at each other. It was an impressive show, everyone had a high magic defense, but even higher magic power. A kind young white mage can to me and warned me, "Be careful. Although you may have a high magic defense, with Seymour, we usually have to use Curaga, instead of just Cure or Cura. He does unfortunately have something to brag about, he has one of the highest magic power ratings this school has ever seen. So, be careful, alright?"

_She's kind…_ "T-Thank you."

She was turning to walk away, but not without turning around and saying, "Oh, yeah, I saw you show your tail earlier. Be warned that Kuja and his tail are one of the most insulted things in this school. Nice to meet you, I'm Garnet." She extended her hand.

"Thank you and my name is Vince," I shook her hand.

"Seymour! Vince! It's your turn!" Lulu called over to the people waiting. Seymour was waiting with a smirk that anyone would want to choke off a person. "Alright. You are each allowed one spell of your choice that you can cast. Begin!"

"I shouldn't even have to bother wasting my precious energies eliminating you," Seymour lavishly taunted.

_That. Is. The. Last. Nerve. He. Touched. He. Is. Going. To. Regret. Ever. Looking. At. Me._

"Blizzaga!"

A cold chill rode the air. Glimmers of ice shards floated towards me. Soon and quickly the shards all pierced into me. All of the bitter ice was packing around me. I am not giving him his pleasure of superiority.

Soon, all the ice melted and faded away. It hurt, but only a little. It only feels like I walked in a meat locker for a minute. Who's the weak one now, gel boy?

Expecting me to keel over, Seymour was appalled at the fact that Garnet wasn't casting a Curaga spell. She didn't even need to cast a basic Cure spell. "What is the meaning of this!"

_Heh, expecting more?_ Everyone was also shocked at the fact I didn't even look fazed the slightest bit. Even Garnet gasped a little when I waved my hand to stop her.

"You should be groveling for my salvation!"

"If I'm so weak, would this hurt?" I quickly chanted ominously under my breath, only to shout out the name of my spell… "ULTIMA, BITCH!"

The sky was colored black. Everything else visible in my sight faded into the blackness, save the victim who is going to pay. Small red orbs began to glow around him. They slowly grew larger, scaring the victim into petrifaction. The orbs were still gathering energy, as a blue beam shot from my hand, clasping around Seymour's neck, forming a glyph that choked him and lifted him into the air a bit. The orbs of light and energy all rushed simultaneously at my victim, exploding on impact. That was not the end of it. Gasping for air, the glyph cut even deeper into his throat, only growing larger by the second. Four blue orbs of energy formed around the circular glyph and faded onto the glyph, sending lines of light to further torture him. The glyph finally ended its choke by flying into Seymour's neck and letting off a spectacular display of explosions as if they were fireworks.

After the darkness faded, Seymour was telekinetically thrown to the ground, head first. That took quite a bit of energy… But, for some odd reason, only God knows why, my lost energies was quickly restored and I was supernaturally recovered and ready for more. _What…? Shouldn't I be tired?_

I wasn't able to think for long, as the spectators simply was staring at me in awe. Lulu quickly commanded a white mage to contact the emergency healers, while stabilizing Seymour with a few Curaga spells. I did not want to go any closer, but I can see a pool of blood and Garnet saying, "He's unconscious and rapidly losing the ability to breathe!"

With that, I ran. Far away. _What did I do? I'm going to get into so much trouble…_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Wow… Vince is so powerful… Well, not exactly a cliffhanger, but that'll do for now. Think! Imagine what Vince is thinking! Anyways, this chapter's interview is with Aurora.

PsychDragoonX: Hey, Aurora! I think you want to know who you're based off of, don't you?

Aurora: I'm based off of someone?

PDX: Yes, you are… A friend of mine, Rappy28!

Aurora: WHAT? Off of that crazy Kuja worshipper!

PDX: No. The insane woman whose life is filled with virtually anything with Kuja.

Aurora: …

Well, that concludes the interview. Now for the shout out list!

**Rajata Sashi: My first reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing! I thought I wasn't going to get any! Vince's education will be explained later, but for now, enjoy the high school eccentricities. Oh, yeah, glad that you're a fellow Kuja fan.**

**Twilidra/Rappy28: Hey! How've you been? Please don't kill me for calling you insane. (I would insert an anime face here, but the damn editor won't allow "non-lingual characters") Well, now you know now why you can relate to Aurora. Well… I sort of told you that before, but whatever. -_cough_-**

**Rose Mage: Hey! Thanks for reading this, despite your hate for Kuja! I personally am a Kuja fan (in a platonic way, mind you), but everybody has their own opinion. I hope you keep reading this!**

And thanks to all reviewers for their kind words of encouragement. And again, sorry for the lateness.


	3. Chapter III: Life and Death the Origins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, all my fanfic readers! Thank you so much for R&Ring so far! I'm really sorry for the lateness, but with school starting, well, I've been busy. I think the update rate will be increased to every two weeks. I'm really sorry, I'm just busy. Same author notes, as they apply to all chapters. A virtual chocolate or vanilla cake to anyone who reads this! And virtual ice cream if you review…

Disclaimer: Aurora: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!

PsychDragoonX: What? What'd I do this time!

Aurora: You don't own any Final Fantasies or the characters except your counterpart and ME!

PsychDragoonX: Yes… That's true… what of it?

Aurora: NOBODY OWNS ME!

PsychDragoonX: Calm down, dear God…

Enjoy!

…Aurora! Stop chasing me with that hammer!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ultima: High School Eccentricities**

**Chapter III: Life and Death… The Origins of All**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_Oh God, what have I done? I am in so much trouble… Have I disturbed the flow of souls? The cycle of life and death that stabilizes the allowance of power?_ I ran far away from the scene of which I possibly counterbalanced the flow of spirits and souls…

From the school, the place I was running towards was my favorite place in the world. It was far away from any civilization whatsoever. You may ask, how did I run so far without getting exhausted? For one, I teleported several times along the way. That would expend a large portion of my energy, but I don't know why I wasn't the least bit fazed. I can't worry about that now.

_I must check… the power itself will overbalance according to the deeds of the users of the power._ This anxiety repeated many times over until I've reached my destination, the Iifa Tree. _Many people come here to pray for balance, while others come here to pray for the extremes. There is only Life and Death. Nothing more. A simple concept, but humans must crave their emotions by establishing a complex of divinities. Thus, is the birth of the fundamental idea of Good and Evil. Many, if not all, believe those idea are actual reality. Religions come from the same human need for answers. Why can't people just grasp the truth? Everything has to be complicated and complex for the humans. … On a more important note, why am I treating humans like they are in need for annihilation? I'm human also… but I don't feel grief for injuring a fellow human? Despite the fact he's Guado, in the end, we're all humans._ I hurriedly contemplated as I trotted to the front of the tree, searching for the indicator. _Maybe… Maybe I will justify it? Yes, that's the only way. The truth is… He injured my spirit, therefore, I had to take action. Yes, that's it._

Finally spotting a special insignia the Dragon's Heart, I sighed in relief as I stepped towards it. _Only Sorcerers and Sorceresses can come within anywhere near the regulator of souls and life. I am a natural born sorcerer. So is Kuja, but none in our family line we have sorcerers or even demi-sorcerers. Is it fate? Is it the working of reality? … How are the souls regulating today, my precious hideaway?_ I lifted my hand slowly and touched my fingers upon the symbol and a Sorcerer's Sensation came over me. A Sorcerer's Sensation can mean one of several events, such as, a feeling of all emotions within that area, sensing the most subtle changes of the life and death flow of that area, a lapse of magic, and sometimes even to the extent of a miracle. Many people believe that miracles are from God or other gods, but a Sorcerer's power can reach to that extent.

It's hard to explain what a Sorcerer's Sensation feels like… It feels like all of the emotions in that area are experienced all at once… But there was more to this Sorcerer's Sensation than I had originally planned. A bright white light was soon fading on all that I can see, with a caringly light voice that sounded familiar saying, "It is not time yet. Enjoy this time now, for you will lose it later."

"Who are you? I can recognize your voice…" There was no reply. Slowly, the whiteness gathered in that place emitted a soft, blue tone trimming the outer edges… Slowly fading into the center, revealing clouds, then the tops of trees, then everything… including a group of people huddled around a bleeding Guado.

"He's unconscious and rapidly losing the ability to breathe!"

_Garnet…? Seymour…? Have I been pushed back 5 minutes? Wait… what's that sound?_ I could hear the loud cries of a few chocobos coming this way, along with the squeaks of Moombas, and the chattering of humans. _The local healers?_

As soon as the chocobos stopped, the people and the Moombas got off and ran towards the group of people, breaking their crowd. They were dressed like traditional White Wizards, with experience and knowledge.

"Quick! Cast a Life spell! He's nearly dead! His breaths are shallow and few!" Garnet yelled with a panicked expression.

"No, that'll send him into shock, and when barely breathing and in shock, there's a higher chance of him dying than he is now. I'll put a slow acting reviving spell on him, and put him under observation," a White Wizard said, while signaling a Moomba to put Seymour on the extra chocobo.

"H-How long will it take?" A female Guado from the Guado Posse asked, almost in tears.

"Well, there's no guarantee he'll come back, but there's a 80 chance that he will make it. It'll probably take around a week before he's in a condition of consciousness," the same White Wizard answered back. He also started to chant the stabilizing spell, "Rengenga!"

I opted to flee the scene, back into the school, before anyone sends me doom glares. When I eventually reached Lulu's classroom, I noticed it was empty and I took advantage to pack up my things and wait outside the next class. Things did not proceed exactly to what I have hoped. _Oh my God, they're back! Err… She's back… yeah…_

Lulu was standing in the doorway when I turned around to leave. "You've impressed me. And shocked me."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Such power… against a Sorcerer. Seymour thinks he's the only Sorcerer student in this school, therefore his obnoxious bragging." _And he thinks he's better than me, just because I'm a Demi-Sorceress._

"I see… There are more Guados in this school, right?" _Please say no._

"Yes, all of the Guados look up to him, because he's the son of the leader of Guadosalam."

"Great… all the Guados will be coming after me…" _What have I done…?_

"With that kind of power, I'm sure you'll be able to handle anything that they throw at you. Speaking of your power… That power belongs to a Demi-Sorcerer or a Sorcerer… You are a Sorcerer, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then that explains it. I, personally, am a Demi-Sorceress. Several of the teachers are also Demi-Sorcerers or Sorcerers. But coming back to your actions earlier…"

_Oh, God… Suspension…_ I started to nervously play with a feather and my hair, fidgeting. Badly.

"School rules state that no harm should not be done to a person's body, spirit, or mind. We are all supposed to cooperate with each other in a non-abrasive manner. But, school rules also mandate that any counterattack to those who harmed you would result in minimal or no punishment, because you must defend yourself. On another hand, sending a fellow student or staff member into a critical condition is severely punishable. So, with those rules, I will explain how your consequences will be determined. Seymour is the one at main fault for harming your spirit by severely insulting you. Your counter is perfectly acceptable, but you've send him into possible death. And since nearly all the school hates him, even all of the teachers and staff, I'm going to let you off easily and give you half a detention. Any questions?"

"N-No Ms. Damia." _Whew… that's… immorally relaxing… But he deserved it. Yet, I can't help to feel that I'm getting away with murder…_

"Please, call me Lulu. The teachers and staff actually like to be called by their first name. And the bell should ring soon. Where are they? I told them to come back immediately as the healers left!"

As if on cue (_Wow… so many things are contrived…_), the other students come back in. All have a mix of shock, sorrow, amazement, and fear… Of course, all eyes were on me. The other 3 Guados looked as if as soon as the bell rang, they were going to strangle me. Others were scared of me now. Some others wanted to hug me. Some others wanted to simply gawk at me. With all of these eyes making me nervous and self-conscious, I had to say something, "So, am I the new public enemy?"

"I would be appalled at you, but since Seymour nearly raped me, (I do NOT want to talk about it) I'm glad he's not going to be showing his face for a bit," Garnet saw my nervousness and wanted to comfort it by saying that.

"He almost raped you? Oh dear… that must've been awful…" I would be more interested, but one of Seymour's lapdogs was walking up to me, ready to choke me.

"Do you want to wind up like Seymour?" Lulu observed from the background. The Guado just looked at her and clenched his teeth.

He only turned back around to say to me, "Watch it."

Conveniently, the bell rang. As the other students left, Lulu caught me by the shoulder and asked, "One more thing. Aren't you tired?"

All I could say was, "I'm not… but I don't know why…" _I want to know as much as you._

"Be careful, news travels fast."

"A-Alright, thank you." She let go and I left to History 3, supposedly taught by a sorceress…

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

I was walking down the hall, making my way to Battle Tactics and Algebra II. _Damn, the teacher can teach two subjects at once… but the damn Quistis - she is every student's nightmare, a teacher with a whip… Ah, I hope I can find Vince to ask what happened…_ Well, I found Vince, pinned up against a locker by the a few members of the Guado Posse.

"You! Weakling! You can't defeat Seymour! It's against the rules!" Please, what rules? Oh yeah, the naturally dominantly egotistical Guado rules. Oh dear, I'd better help… Vince doesn't seem to be breathing well with those goddamn nails…

I walked behind the one choking my brother and tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Hi. How are you?"

"What…? Stay away, fag."

"Oh, so you want me?"

"I said get away!"

Vince was starting to turn blue. I couldn't play anymore. So I continued our conversation with his personal meeting of my Bitchbeater hammer. And he got to meet my foot, on the ground, bleeding…

Gasping for air and rubbing his neck, Vince managed to say, "Thanks, a lot… But won't you get suspended for that?" The other Guados just ran away.

"School rules, protect those that you care about and relatives," I answered him. "So what happened? Are you alright? Aurora wants to know if that explosion hit you."

"She wanted to know? Aww… that's sweet, tell her I said thanks. And that explosion… I didn't get hurt."

"That's good." I patted his shoulder with a smile and picked up his books. "By the way, I've heard that Seymour was in the middle of the explosion. Do you know how it happened? And why the healers had to come?"

"Well, the cause… was me."

"What?" Alright, I'm officially intrigued.

"We were having a magic duel outside and I sort of… won…"

"You… do know the whole Guado population's going to be searching for your blood… Be careful." He started walking to our classes.

"Yes, thank you. Duly noted. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Vince changed the topic.

"I'm heading to Battle Tactics and Algebra II."

"Isn't that taught by… um… Quistis? The one with the whip?"

"Yes… and I hope she's in a good mood today, " I sighed, remembering how I fell asleep one day and she whipped me good…

"Err… wow… um… be careful?" He's so concerned…

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

We eventually arrived at our destinations. "Well, see you at lunch!"

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

I opened the door to my history class, and several students were there before me chatting in one group. Although, as soon as I took a step from the doorway, they all looked up at me and went to their own seats. Some were snickering, and some were keeping their eyes on me with fear. _What…? What's going on?_ I continually kept my eye on one person laughing in particular, a Guado. Although, not any Guado from Black Magic. Eventually, I reached my seat and sat there, keeping watch on the laughing Guado. _Alright, he's starting to scare me._ Nonetheless, I took out my history book titled _Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_.

Then, the rest of the students came in, nonchalantly talking upon themselves. It seems the topic of all of their conversations were about the duel that took place not too long ago, as they all eventually looked at me and had different reactions. Despite that, I've noticed one person that didn't care. He wasn't talking to anyone. It's more like, the girl sitting next to him was doing all the talking as he didn't pay any attention. The man's hair was chestnut brown and kept somewhat stylish without getting out of hand, his eyes… just staring out into space… he was wearing a black leather jacket that was shorter than his white t-shirt. The woman that didn't seem to take his hint of non-interest had long black hair, with a streak of brown on each side of her head. She also was wearing a blue… duster coat? Anyways, it was blue, and she was wearing a black blouse and black shorts. After a while, she looked concerned for the person next to her and started to poke him. "Squall? Squall…?"

Before Squall had a chance to answer, the bell rang and our teacher walked in. She was wearing… a long, sparkling red dress that exposed much of her body. Light blue and purple tattoos were covering her face and body. Her hair was a platinum silver almost like Kuja's; however, she had… horns and black wings…? _Horns and wings? I thought I would be weird…_ Before I could think anymore, she got our attentions, "Welkome, klass. My name is Ms. Ultimecia Vinolekia. You may kall me Ultimecia, however. This is the advanced history klass, meaning, that you will learn every event of history that was ever dokumented. Today's lesson includes the basiks of the flow of Life and Death, also how magik is formed. Please open your books to the first chapter."

She walked over to the chalk board and wrote our assignments down. "You are to read the first two chapters, Life and Death, and Sorcerers: The Basik Knowledge. Komplete the kwestions at the end of the chapters and we shall diskuss them and any kwestions you may have. Any kwestions?"

Well, I don't have any. Might as well to start reading…

-/-/-/-/-/Textbook and Vince's Thoughts/-/-/-/-/-

Whatever is written here is the textbook, and Vince's thoughts are in _italics_.

CHAPTER I: LIFE AND DEATH

There are two pre-existing forces that govern power and magic. One is the force of Life, and the other is the force of Death.

Life is the source of all anything that is living, therefore, allowing an increase of power and protective magic. Many consider the magics and powers of healing and protectiveness to be White Magic. Of course, the person's faith in the power of Life helps determine how efficient their Life power is used. (More on Magic and Magic Usage will be explained later) Several common spells that are an example of healing are Cure, Cura, Curaga, Poisona, Stona, and Esuna. A few examples of protective spells are Protect, Shell, Wall, and Regen. (You may find the effects in Appendix A: Magic Effects) However, not all White Magic is purely supportive. A knowledgeable White Mage can cast harmful spells at any target. Such spells with these capacities include Minimum, Hold, Holy, and Dia.

Life also has a major impact on beings that are alive. Energies from the main source of Life are borrowed constantly to create and support life in every way possible. Such as mainly to allow beings to live and breathe. Essentially, Life is the source of all things that continue. Thus, since Life is the source of continuity, it is the source of healing and progression.

Death, however is the source of all anything this is dead, therefore, allowing spells and powers to decrease life in another being. This is where many obtain Black Magic, which is used mainly for damaging and elemental control. The power is simply there and existing, but users need to have a high intelligence in order to summon and control this power, since controlling the specifics is delicate and can easily be transformed into a different form. For example, if you want to control the element of fire, it can be easily mischanted as a water spell because elemental spells have similar chants to one another. The force of Life can control elements also, but controlling the elements with Death reaps more power. But not all Death powered spells are purely elemental. You can cast non-elemental spells and other types, but they are more difficult to chant.

Also, Death controls the condition of non-life. Any being that dies contributes to the Death cycle. In short, the Death cycle helps counteract the Life force, by keeping overpopulation nonexistent. More of these concepts will be explained later.

_Yeah, many people call these forces Good and Evil, but in reality, they are two forces of power that regulate each other. If there is an excess of Life, there will be too many people and our resources are nearing minimal. We use old and new technology, we have computers and hi-tech conveniences, while we fend off monsters with ancient weapons and magic. I suppose the people want to preserve magic, as it is actual pieces of Life and Death. None knows what might happen if the power is tinkered with._

This chapter is short, but most of the explanation of how these powers are controlled are explained next chapter. There are no questions for this chapter. _And I'm sure I know all this already. I just want to see what the majority thinks…_

CHAPTER II: SORCERERS AND MAGIC

Each generation, there are few that are born with powers to control the forces of Life and Death themselves beyond others' power. These people are called Sorcerers and Sorceresses. These people can use magic more effectively than other non-Sorcerer people.

Magic works in mysterious ways. Although, we know the basics of how magic works. Whenever a power of Life or Death is called upon, the desired effect of the caster takes place and the both forces drain a miniscule amount. However, soul power from a person recycles back into both forces gradually. No one knows why this happens.

Also, to the ancients' knowledge, that both forces regulate each other over time to help keep balance in the world. If an excess of Life is present, there will be an overpopulation and resource decay. If an excess of Death is present, there will be a loss of life and healing.

The Iifa Tree is the physical form of the regulation of souls. Research has yet to be conducted on how the Iifa Tree works, but we know the location of it is on a peninsula far away from Esthar.

These theories have been popular only within the recent decade, and other theories have been proven false.

_What is this? A cheap cop-out? Although… it is hard for non-Sorcerers to understand… They have the main points down anyways._

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's point of View/-/-/-/-/-

The questions were easy to answer and there were so few. I answered them quickly and decided to lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling. That always gives me such pleasure… Until my gaze ended by Ultimecia slowly walking towards a desk behind me.

It turns out the student she was heading to was asleep. _Oh dear… Judging by the way she's holding that ruler, I can say it's not going to be without screaming… But more interestingly, the student has a tail… Odd…_

Ultimecia slammed the ruler on his desk and yelled in his ear, "Zidane! Wake up now! You sleep at home! Unless you want me to kompress you into a stick of gun, chew you, and spit you out in the garbage, I suggest you stay awake!"

_Zidane, huh…_ Laughs came from all over the room, except from Squall, who was done answering the textbook's questions and reading another book. Zidane was quite awakened by her… threat… _It's a threat no matter how hilarious it was._ He muttered a "Yes ma'am" before he wrote on his paper as if he was actually answering the questions. The laughing deceased as Ultimecia handed him a slip and saying, "You will serve detention!"

But what strikes me even more odd is that Squall had no reaction whatsoever. I'm not obsessing over him… its just… weird… He must be quite antisocial. Good luck, Squall's girlfriend…

Before I could take out another book to read, the bell rang. The students walked away, snickering and laughing. About what? I don't know, I'm just going to the next class, Biology…

-/-/-/-/-/Zidane's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"But Ultimecia! I was just resting my head!" I complained to her.

"While snoring? You cannot take away your detention. End of story," that's all she said.

_Damn!_ I speed walked out of the room. _Something else isn't quite right… was that the guy who owned Seymour? If he is, he must have a tail… Interesting… I'll have to ask him why. He's trying to steal my women!_

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

I managed to survive Quistis' whip happy dungeon of a classroom. Why must she crack her whip at every syllable she says? And then at the end of the class, she manages to swing her mood over to manic depression… Whatever.

As I had to walk in the opposite direction of everyone else to reach my next class, I bumped into Vince again.

"Hey, Kuja. Listen, do you know where Biology is?" he asked me.

"Sure, just follow me, its on my way to P.E." I replied.

Along the way, we were silent until I've warned him about Hojo… "Vince, listen. The teacher is Hojo, a sick individual. Last year, on one of his students named Aeris, he made his experimental cat… go wild on her…(Yes, wild. As in sodomizingly wild.) I'm sure with your black magic, you can prevent his new cat from going on you."

"…" After a short silence, he managed to say, "Why would the cat do anything to me?"

"Vince, he controls the cat's actions and he's deranged beyond all belief. So, be careful just in case. See you next period," I continued walking.

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_Cat? Wild? … … Does he mean… Oh God… If he's THAT sick… I'd better be careful…_ I thought over Kuja's warning for a minute outside.

I don't know why, but I feel someone was watching me…

Anyways, as I opened the door to Hojo's class, a girl bumped into me. _Well, isn't everybody bumping into me today?_ I asked her, "Are you alright?"

She replied, "I'm fine." With that, I helped her up. Although I saw out of the corner of my eye that she quickly plucked a feather from my hair. I winced a little to this surprise. She said under one breath, "Thanks. I'm going into this class now. Thank you. Bye!" She ran inside before I could say anything.

_…What…? Well I just hope nothing out of the ordinary happens this class…_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I'm really sorry this took long. But with school in effect, I will try to update every two weeks. Again, sorry for the delay… Interview is with our resident antisocial, Squall!

PsychDragoonX: So, Squall, why are you so… quiet and nonchalant of everything.

Squall: That's none of-

PsychDragoonX: -your business!

Squall: …

PsychDragoonX: Ahem, anyway, is it true that you are Rinoa's boyfriend?

Squall: That's none of your business.

PsychDragoonX: So… we're not getting a response out of you?

Squall: …Whatever.

PsychDragoonX: Then care to explain the girl flirting with you? She is Rinoa, right?

Squall: …I'm not saying anything. Go talk to a wall.

…Hey. YOU try talking with Squall before disc 2.

Thank you list!

**Twilidra/Rappy28: Yeah, I know of your guy obsessions quite well… And P.E. will come soon, so don't panic. See you later! -_Sends you a chocolate cake. Or vanilla, whichever_-**

**Rajata Sashi: Thank you for waiting. I agree, my favorite part of last chapter was "ULTIMA, BITCH!" XD Anyway, thank you for reading again! More people will be owned as thoroughly as Seymour. -_Sends a cake of your choice_-**

**Yuffie-Babe: Glad you like this! I hope you're looking forward to later chapters! -_Cake of your choice_-**

**LadyKadaj: Seymour fan? I hope I haven't insulted him. BTW, he's leader of all the Guados at school, but only 4 Guados attend Black Magic with him. Well, I can't say he becomes nicer… An important event regarding Seymour will happen soon! Thank you for reading! ­-_Chocolate or Vanilla?_-**

BTW, if you have AIM installed, I've started a FF9/Kuja chatroom called KujaChat. My username is DragoonKujaX. Hope to see you there! -_Starts writing next chapter_-


	4. Chapter IV: Pretty Prince?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all! I'm back with your cakes and ice cream! Anyways, I want to hear your comments! I hope you enjoy this update.

Obligatory Disclaimer:

PsychDragoonX: So… care to tell them, Squall?

Squall: …

PsychDragoonX: …Squall…?

Squall: Whatever.

PsychDragoonX: Wow. Quietness. Anything new with you?

Squall: He doesn't own Final Fantasy or the characters, except for Vince and Aurora. Leave me alone.

PsychDragoonX: There. : ) Onward!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ultima: High School Eccentricities**

**Chapter IV: Pretty Prince Vince?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

_Alright… a hyper girl took a feather out of my hair and she ran inside… Do I even want to know…? Maybe she wants it for… a collection? Monster hunting for feathers and she just happen to come across a human with feathers. A human with feathers… why can't I just have SOME normalcy in my DNA?_ I was just standing there, contemplating her reasons and why I wound up with some freakishly feathered hair.

Not much later, heard a cackle coming from inside the classroom that sounded… interesting… The voice also said, "Coming in, boy? Heeheheeheheeehe…" _…I assume that's Dr. Hojo? How he scares me is beyond his laugh…_

Brushing some of my bangs to the side, I entered inside and took a seat. After getting my notebook and textbook ready on my desk, I've heard some chanting in the back corner of the classroom. Intrigued, I turned around to see who was praying. It was that crazy girl that took a feather from me. Deserving of note, I analyzed what she was wearing so I could avoid her in the future. Lets see… She was wearing a hot pink tank top with the words 'Konnichiwa-san owns recent girls loving!' on it and pink shorts… unzipped… _Konnichiwa-san? Recent girls? What? This girl is… for lack of a better word, excessively hyper._ What she was saying was so quiet I couldn't make out what she was chanting about.

More people entered the class, talking about their own business. _Yeah, they're talking about the Seymour duel… probably._ I thought that because of the people looking at me and laughing. But there was something different about the laughs this time… They didn't seem to be laughing AT me. It seems like they were laughing in happiness.

Before I could think of anything else, the bell rang and everyone was quiet. Hojo began speaking after petting his cat, "You may have heard about… last year…"

But he was interrupted by the crazy girl when she jumped on her desk, shouting, "No! You nor your cat will come near me!" She began to dance. "The holy feathers of the Pretty Prince blessed by Konnichiwa-san will destroy you! HA! Go recent girl GO!" Then, she threw the feather she plucked from me at Hojo and another one at his experimental cat. It seems that the other feather is from Kuja…

_…What? Was? That? … She needs to lay off the sugar and drugs._ Everyone looked at the girl with a confused expression. I was too shocked to give a reaction.

After several moments of silence, Hojo brushed the feather off his lab coat and shuffled through some papers. "…Yuffie Kisiragi, correct?"

She replied, "Yes! Don't you forget it!"

"Believe me, when someone does something as psychotic as you, its hard to forget," he replied. "You have detention today," he said as he was walking towards Yuffie's desk. When he reached there, he ordered her to sit down and handed her the detention slip.

Yuffie began up again, "NO! This is a command from Pretty Pr-"

But she was cut off by Hojo's continuation of the class, "This year, you people are going to create a sentient being. You will be paired off in a person to person participation. You can make the being whatever shape…" And he went on while passing out papers to each student. He concluded, "On the sheet lists the partners of this experiment."

A few cheers came from all over the class, while Yuffie announced, LOUDLY, "YAY! I GOT PRETTY PRINCE!" Chuckles came from all over the room. I just was in awe of her… non-reality factor… while blushing.

She ran over to my seat and sat on my desk, allowing me clear view of her unzipped shorts. _Umm… is she trying to… I hope not…_

"HAI! I think you're cute!" Yuffie exclaimed.

_Oh… Oh dear… Err… How should… I respond…? I'm not well versed in socialization, let alone… for lack of a better word, "sexually" mannerisms and I mean… her shorts… In my face… She's… obviously enjoying this…_ I kept on thinking that over and over again, as my face grew redder each time.

"Hahaha! Just kidding, but you look just like Kuja! Are you two related or something?"\

"Err… Y-yes…" That's all I can come up with…

She slid off the desk and continued talking, "So, I have an idea about our experiment, Vince."

_How did she know my name?_ "…How did you know my name?"

"News travels fast. I've also heard you've obliterated Seymour! Yay! Go YOU!"

_…That IS fast, considering that it only happened a couple hours ago…_ "So… everybody knows my name, then. Right?"

"Yes, and everyone knows you have a tail! Can I see?" and everyone started to laugh. By now, it was routine to show my tail. Routine laughing also was part of it.

"Wow! It's more pretty than I thought!" she said.

_…What is up with this girl…?_ "Umm… yes… Whatever…" I decided to leave it out. Everyone's going to ask me anyway.

"So! We should make a baby dragon! With fur! And feathers! How's that, Pretty Prince?"

"Please, for one, stop calling me Pretty Prince. Secondly, you seem, for a lack of a better word, obsessed with me. Why?" Hey, I have to find out why.

"Well, I'll call you Pretty Prince when I want! And as for the second question… Mmm… Nope! I'm not telling you! Hee hee!" she jumped onto my desk again.

_Alright… So that was futile…_ "At least… could you calm down? It's embarrassing." I motioned her off of my desk. She was still on my desk, just smiling, as if she won a prize on a game show.

Luckily, the bell rang and I hurried myself out of the class as fast as I could, trying to escape Yuffie. I was walking to my locker where, guess what, she was there already. It seems that our lockers are next to each others.

"Yay! My locker is next to Pretty Prince's!" of course, how else would she greet me? Also, along with the obligatory "Pretty Prince" nickname, laughs come from all around.

I've went to my locker and switched my books for my lunch box and my gym bag, because after lunch, I have P.E.. It seems like I'm not going to lose her any moment, I might as well ask her where's her next period. _Please, please don't let it be lunch._ "So… Yuffie… What's your next period? Mine's lunch."

"Alright! Konnichiwa-san loves me! I have lunch also!" _Oh dear God… might as well walk with her, seeing that she is going to sit with me. Her hyperness is beyond my comfort limits. I'd rather be alone, or with someone quiet. Oh well, maybe her friends will come also… which I pray that they aren't as otaku obsessed as her._

We started to walk towards the cafeteria after I was ready. _Might as well ask her…_ "Listen, Yuffie. As much as I like the attention you're giving me, you seem to take it over the top. I would appreciate you telling me why."

"Well, its because-" she was cut off by the sound of an explosion at the other end of the school. _Is this building explosion prone?_

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

**At P.E…**

_Hmm… Maybe I should've also warned Vince about that Yuffie otaku… I'm sure he'll be fine._ I thought as I entered the men's locker room to change for class. As I finished changing and putting my bag of clothes in my locker, someone laughed loudly and said, "Polly monkey want a cracker?"

It was one of the bullies, Graav. _Oh, the lovely bastard._ I decided to say nothing and ignore him, when I made my way to the men's gym. Our teacher, ironically, is female. She was a martial artist named Tifa. She was a good teacher, but all the guys were overridden by their testosterone and only concentrate on her, admittedly enormous, breasts. Those people whom I mentioned earlier… they insult people like me, who know how to control themselves.

I was around 5 minutes early, so I just stood in the corner, waiting for the class to start. Graav and his posse walked out, talking among themselves. At least, until they walked over me and started to shove me around. _Bullies? The sweet, lovable morons. They don't know what they're pushing around. They need to stop now, I'm sickened by their presence._

The shoving continued until Tifa entered the gym and blew her whistle. We were to stand in a grid-like formation, while she separated us into teams.

"Alright! We are going to play some blitzball today! You have been split into the teams you are going to play in. The rest will watch and wait until their turn. We are only going to play half-games, so everyone has a chance to play," she announced while walking to the other side of the gym, to the door and opened it. "And don't forget your breathing apparatus, unless if you're confident enough to hold your breath for 5 minutes." She motioned for the first team to play. I didn't pay attention; instead, I was looking to see who was on the team against me. _Oh, no… the moron and Tidus are playing. Lovely, an instant win… for them. Oh well, there's more to life than blitzball and popularity._

Thing were pretty much uneventful until it was our turn to play. Of course, since I don't waste my life on sports, I had to put on a breathing mask. I also noticed I was the only one wearing it. And they started laughing, "Weak! Weak! You can't even hold your breath!" _Alright… just ONCE more…_

And the game started. Nothing much interesting happened, so I'll just summarize it. No injuries, but the team I was on lost. 5 to 2. Oh fucking well.

I was infuriated. Not because we lost, because of the taunting that Graav was pulling on me. He further insulted me by shoving me around in the locker room again. Eventually, he stopped, so I went and changed into my normal clothes and went up to him.

"Excuse me, Graav."

"What? Polly want a cracker?" _Alright, this is old._

"No, but Polly wants this." And I casted Flare Star on him, causing a small explosion that damaged the room also.

_Better leave before someone finds out._ And with that, I left.

_Uneventful, but satisfying._

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

It was lunchtime, so a walked there with Yuffie, finding a table so that Kuja and Aurora can sit with us. "How about this one?" she asked.

I nodded and we sat, having my eyes wander around looking for them. Not much longer later, Kuja and Aurora were walking together and spotted us. We waved to each other and they came over to our table.

"So, I see you've meet the local hyper…" Kuja began the conversation.

"Yes…" is all I could reply.

"Hey Yuffie! How've you been?" Aurora asked.

"Not only I've exorcized Hojo and his kitty, I've found Pretty Prince Love Love Sugar Number 2!" the "Recent Girl" replied.

We were interrupted by an emergency announcement.

"Attention all students. Earlier on, Seymour Guado was severely injured during a magic duel, thanks to Vince Serkea. We have just received word from the Healer's Hospital that Seymour Guado is officially dead. Thank you for your time."

_…_

…

_How…_

_How could I…?_

Everyone in the cafeteria… no… the whole school looked at me… Nothing more that I can do, I teleported. Far. Away…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hey! How are all of you? I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I have a case of Writer's BLOCK. Yes, Pretty Prince Love Love Sugar Number 2 has Writer's BLOCK. The horror!

Anyways… before you start flaming me on my lack of Japanese skills, Konnichiwa-san is just a funny little character I created one day. Although… I can't describe what a Recent Girl is… I found that off of Engrish(dot)com one day.

So… Today's interview is with…

Yuffie: MEEEE!

PsychDragoonX: Yes, Yuffie. Why are you obsessed with Vince? And apparently Kuja?

Yuffie: -_hangs on ceiling fan_- WEEEEEE! Because! I! Like! BISHIES!

PsychDragoonX: …

Yuffie: -_still hanging on ceiling fan_- OOOOohhhhh… Mechas with bishies!

PsychDragoonX: So… thus concludes our interview with our local otaku hyper…

Shout out list:

**Twilidra: Hey! How are things with you? Thanks for being with me since the first chapter! It really means a lot to me. -_Since you don't like cakes, I send you a doughnut and a rainbow sherbet_- Hope to see you soon!**

**LadyKadaj: Hi! Thanks for reading! Yep, Yuffie is using her magic (read: ADHD sugar-filled imagination) on Vince's and Kuja's feathers. Hope you'll keep with me! -_CAKE! And… ICE CREAM! Your choice_- Is that enough Seymour action? I have plans… Muahahaha! **

**StryderHiryu: Glad you read and found this interesting! And here's your vanilla cake and ice cream: -_Vanilla cake and ice cream_- Hope you keep reading!**

**Leo-kun89: XDXD. Well, here's another chapter for you! Glad you are reading this! I hope you keep reading with me! -_cake!_-**

**Lil Empress of the Heartless: 'Allo to you too! I'm glad you love my fic! Hope you read more! -_C-a-k-e_-**

And lets give a moment of silence to the Hurricane Katrina victims…


	5. Chapter V: Oh Those Sweet Lovable Morons

Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally updating this! I'm so sorry to my readers, I've been a bad author lately, writing oneshots and miniseries and neglecting his for this length of time… ;.; -_bows deeply_- Well, nothing much new to report, maybe except I'm going to start replying to reviews via the PM system now, since is being snippity about these tender subjects… -_cough_- But it's still a good site.

Disclaimer:

Yuffie: Heya peeps! Psych has asked me to present the disclaimer for this chapter.

PsychDragoonX: Wow… you're… awfully calm…

Yuffie: -_ignores_- Nope, this absence wasn't his glorious revolution to obtain legal rights to characters of the Final Fantasy franchise from Square.

PsychDragoonX: -_backs away from the extremely calm and out of character girl_-

Yuffie: Why? IT'S BECAUSE KONNICHIWA-SAN DOESN'T LOVE HIM! I CRY, I WEEP, AND I MOURN FOR HIM! –_cries hysterically with strange sugar and caffeine-coated tears flowing_-

PsychDragoonX: Ok… that's a bit better… I think…

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I know I've been using homosexuality as an insult throughout this fic so far… but let me explain. I personally have nothing against homosexuality per se, its just one of the first insults that Kuja haters use against him. Also, many people I've shown pictures of Kuja's feathers and tail to anyone resulted in the same insult. So, I apologize to anyone I've offended.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ultima: High School Eccentricities**

**Chapter V: Oh, Those Sweet, Loveable Morons**

**Author: PsychDragoonX**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Oh dear God save me, I'm now a top 5 target person on the Guado's hit list… I'm dead. Then again…_ "Halt!" _Oh great, another speculative moment interrupted. Hmm… I've noticed that I've loosened up a bit now… Maybe it's because of-_ "I said halt!" And I stopped to see who was impeding me from behind. Yes, you guessed it, another Guado. _If a fight needs be taken place, I have the mysterious advantage of quick rejuvenation. Although, it may have some side effects also, so I better keep with the low grade magic…_

I turned around to analyze his features. Light green hair brushed back… and a small goatee along with the typical Guado features. "You have _killed_ the Great Seymour Guado, for future leader of the Guados! And-"

_Please, shut up._ "-And what of it?" _Yes… the medication wore off suddenly… Then I should've been reverted to-_

"You insolent bastard! You shall pay!" He started to cast a Dei spell onto me. Barely any damage has been inflicted.

"So, you want a fight? Very well, this is how you cast Demi!" I chanted quickly under my breath and unleashed a large, paralyzing orb of gravity. Mystery Guado winced and cringed in pain, but the spell being the spell that it is, he didn't keel over or faint. Although, he was extremely weakened. I wasn't going to have the whole Guado population after me… But wait, they already are. Oh well. I'm feeling a bit gutsy. So what the hell, I'm going to kick him and make him bleed. But I couldn't do that from several yards away, can I? _W-What? I'm… bloodthirsty all of a sudden… the medication wore off… but then I should be stoic and apathetic… not nearly insane. I must look into this later. I'll just kick him for now and head back._

It was a nice plan to go with, but en route to my kicking target, several other Guados jumped me. "YOU. DIE. NOW." Unable to form complete sentences? Shame. Maybe a dose of Tornado will fix that. The wind erupted into a cyclone, speeding and speeding. Slashing flesh off of their skins… How… arousing…

_Might as well head back to school…_ I thought as I prepared a teleporting spell. That was interrupted by the calls of, "Vinny!" I turned my head in the direction of the call, to see that Kuja, Aurora, and Yuffie were running towards me.

-/-/-/-/-/General Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"That was awesome!" Yuffie exclaimed. "How'd you do that!"

"I don't exactly know. I guess I'm just that good. Oh, and maybe the fact I'm a Sorcerer helps."

"My, you've loosened up considerably," Kuja started. "Medication wore off?"

"Yes, I think that's it, although I wasn't apathetic to the situation as I should've been," explained Vince with a somewhat worrisome tone.

"Wait… medication? For what?" Aurora already knew about his condition via Kuja, so Yuffie asked this question.

"I'll explain on our way back…"

And they started to walk back to Ultima High. Vince began to tell Yuffie, "Well, I actually have no emotions to start off with…"

"And?"

"A-And…" Vince was starting to lag behind them, grasping his chest and wheezing. The others turned around, with Aurora shocked, "Vince! How…!" Yuffie was about to call for help on her cell phone. Kuja was stoic with the situation. Only he knew what was going on.

But before anyone can say anything, Vince collapsed.

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello. You've reached the Rigel residence. Sorry, we are unavailable at the moment. Please leave your name, message, and the number I can contact you at later. Thank you, have a nice day." One minute I was walking outside back to school, and then, I'm hearing my voicemail message. Wait, where was I? I guess opening my eyes would help.

"Vince, how are you feeling? I've spoken with your teachers and explained what happened – some took bribing with their mobility of their legs and arms – and they've said to stay there and rest. I've also spoken with the… principal… and he said that me, Aurora, and Yuffie stay to keep an eye on you. I'll see you when I get there. Bye." I slowly blinked my eyes to moisten them. I sat up slowly, not taking any chances that I might have hurt myself when I fell.

"W-Where am I…?"

As if to answer my question, Aurora came into the room with a glass of water and a damp washcloth. "Oh, Vince! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I…I'm fine, just exhausted. Is this your house?"

"Yes, it is," she said while handing me the glass of water. I gratefully nodded thanks and drank thirstily.

"What happened? Where's Kuja and Yuffie?"

"Well, you collapsed, and we didn't know why. Well, sans Kuja, he said that it's part of an innate genetic disease that you have. He said all you need is rest, and apparently he was right. He's at the school now telling the teachers and principal (which, by the way, I know is Garland. He loves keeping it a mystery, though.) what happened, and he just called us. And Yuffie…" she began, complete with a fit of giggles. "It appears that you have a fanclub forming. She says that she's inviting her friends over to make you feel better."

"…Should I be happy that she's attentive or the fact that she possibly cries sugar-and-caffeine tears?" We both laughed for a few minutes until said person walked in the room.

"Vinny! You're alright! I'm so glad! I've invited OTAKU over here for a little fun and games!"

Umm… "OTAKU?"

"Obsessive Talkative Actresses Krazy about U!"

_Oh, so the drama she secretes is natural… God save us all._

There was a knock at the door. _And here come the drama queens. At least I'll get a few laughs out of this… But my personality change is quite disturbing… But I'm sure it's all related to my medication. Simple as that._ It was actually Kuja. _Eh, I was close. He's a fellow drama whore._ Kuja and Aurora kissed for a moment, then Kuja came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And… all of you… thank you very much for helping me back out there." My thanks was met by several different reactions. Yuffie smiled widely and jumped, saying something about Konnichiwa-san, Aurora smiled and nodded, while Kuja just nodded.

There was _another_ knock at the door, revealing to be OTAKU. They all hopped around screaming girlishly about "Oh my God HI!" and Konnichiwa-san, along with Ohayoo-san and Konbanwa-san.

"_Kuja, this has your name written all over it._"

"_Me? Scheming? I merely suggested a simple invite of friends, that's all,_" Kuja smirked as he telepathically communicated with me.

I wanted to continue further our mental conversation, but I was greeted by silence as one girl, dressed in a bright yellow dress that leaves not much to imagination and has brown hair, ran up to me, choking me of air via an "affectionate" hug. "Oh my Ohayoo-san you're alive you're so awesome you killed Seymour you rock I'm your number one fan I love you please marry me you're alright!" She somehow managed to express all of that within 2 nanoseconds and one breath.

The other girl was, well… dressed in a yellow bikini top, white sleeves, and a beige washcloth. Upon further inspection, said washcloth is actually a mini skirt, leaving even less to imagination. She jumped on me and gave me the same treatment, "Oh my Konbanwa-san you're alive you're alive you're alive you're alive please bear my children!" This was a record, she broke the sound barrier, said it in half a breath, and managed to undo my belt buckle in .4 nanoseconds. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to bear her children…

"_Kuja, as much as I love the attention, I think I'd prefer my fans to be less… on drugs and caffeinated chemicals._"

"_Why, it was out of character for me to be caring about you, so I had to make up for it. Enjoy your last few breaths._"

"_Kuja! Do something! My lungs are numb…_"

"_Alright, alright. Wuss._"

Kuja then spoke up, "I suggest if you don't want him unconscious again, you two would let him the glorious gift of oxygen." And they obeyed him.

"_I guess they like any tall pretty boy. Thanks._"

"_We're even._"

"So, Vinny, what happened?" I explained all the details to them. They appeared somewhat confused. "So… err…?"

"I fainted due to a genetic disease, but I just needed rest, that's all." There was silence throughout the house. After a while of this uncomfortable quietness, I asked, "So… What are you're names?"

"I'm Selphie! The avatar of Ohayoo-san!" cheered the one in the yellow dress.

"And I'm Rikku! The avatar of Konbanwa-san!" finished the other one.

OTAKU continued in unison, "And we have a special presentation for you!" _Oh dear… I have a bad feeling about this…_

"We're going to perform…"

"…the miracle Konnichiwa-san has invested through you…"

"…Death To Guados!"

"Well, I personally have nothing against all Guados, its vice versa. I just killed Seymour and that group back there…"

"But yes, we are going to quickly recreate both scenes!"

"…" was the response of all non-OTAKU people (read: all sane people).

"Tee hee! Lets start! In position girls!" Yuffie ordered. "We have here the magic duel that will go down in social history! Vince vs. Seymour! Sorcerer vs. Sorcerer!"

In a totally faked voice, "Hawr hawr hawr. I'm so perfect and you are gay like that feathery freak. Die please. BLIZZAGA." Acted out Rikku, complete with sound effects of the ice crashing.

"Oh, nice. But with one flick of my oh so eternally feathery hair, I will make you eat your words!" Selphie started and flicked her imaginary long hair. "ULTIMA, BITCH!" And they acted out that scene complete with the sound effects and movements. Totally fake and stupid, it was kind of funny.

"And now," Yuffie began directing again, "We have the Tornado scene!"

"LIKE DIE PLEASE."

Rikku lunged at Selphie as she side stepped and said, "Tornado! You got served!"

Short. Simple. And Sweet. They shouldn't have. No, really. They shouldn't have.

All three of them bowed while holding hands. We just looked at each other and shrugged. It would be polite to applaude, therefore, we did so. Unenthusiastically, but we clapped.

"Can I see the materia that you use?" asked Yuffie after a short silence.

"Umm… I don't use materia," I replied.

"You obviously don't remember your history and magic lessons," Kuja pointed out sternly with a hint of sarcasm. Oh dear, he's going to give a lecture… Better make yourselves comfortable, it's going to be a long while…

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"Everybody has the potential to use magic," I began. This may sound out of character of me, but then I continued, "Some moreso than others." Yes, getting back in character…

"There are 3 Magic Classes. Magic Classes are generalized categories of peoples' ability to use magic.

"Sorcerers/Sorceresses are the best magic users. They have high power and defense, can conserve their mental energies more efficiently, and can be born with an a large innate library of spells at their disposal and can learn even more magic spells by time or experiencing certain events. But they all differ from each other in terms of usage and learning. Some Sorcerers/Sorceresses learn naturally through time and events that occur throughout their lives. For example, me. I learn at a rate of one new spell per year, due to the fact I know most if not all spells… So that means the next spell I learn will be a unique and exotic spell that no one else can use. Others learn by observation. If they see a spell, they know it. This is very different from seeing a spell and then go off to research it."

Yuffie then asked a question, "But I thought Mist taught spells and people learn all just naturally and…"

"Yes and no. Mist is released into the air that we breathe and allows us to use spells more quickly and with less exertion. But Vince… that Ultima's power is high, and yet, he didn't feel tired… Hmm… But that's something I need to look into… Continuing on, Sorcerers/Sorceresses' DNA have a special mechanism that allows the Mist to work in a chemical reaction. People memorize or learn spells for usage."

"But then what's the source of all magic?" Selphie interrupted… Sigh, they really are lacking knowledge… I hate it.

"The Iifa Tree. That releases the Mist and the Dragon Heart creates the spells. These are powered by the cycle of souls and their knowledge. Some people call it The Lifestream, but the proper name of it is the Mist-Soul Cycle.

"But continuing on my main explanation, the second best magic users are Demi-Sorcerers/Demi-Sorceresses. They can't learn quite as easily, but they can Junction Guardian Forces to reach the potential of regular Sorcerers/Sorceresses and Draw magic spells from other sources such as other people or monsters, or even the Iifa Tree itself. Other Demi-Sorcerers/Demi-Sorceresses just need extensive training because they operate the same way as Sorcerers and Sorceresses do, just at a less efficient level. In short, Demi-Sorcerers and Sorceresses can reach Sorcererhood by Junctioning or training.

"And there are the ones who are too stupid to use any natural magic," a smile twitched on the corners of my mouth as I began, "they are called Orb Users."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" the OTAKU freaks yelled and screamed at me as if I said something insulting. Me? Insult? I am merely stating the facts.

Despite their futile glares, I went on, "These people are more affinitive towards Materia and Spheres." The smile faded. "Materia and Spheres are different forms of condensation and crystallization of Mist, thus, having a similar power and effect. But, depending on atmospheric conditions, time of day, time of year, environment, and crystallization processes, materia can have drastically different effects.

"Natural crystallization takes longer, but has more power than if tampered with. Also, the ones with a higher level of magic are rarer to find than mass produced ones. These crystallizations are classified in different fields, such as Magic, Power, Function, Summon, and etc. Materia and Spheres can be created via alchemy, but that's a different study of Integrated Magical and Scientific Physics and Chemistry.

"The difference between materia and spheres lies in how they are used and mastery over magic and general power. Materia is powered individually, so it's interchangeable with people and special equipment that you link them in with in order to activate the effects. Spheres allow the person to absorb whatever power from them that the individual can handle without dying. So, in short, Materia and Spheres are similar, yet they have their differences."

"And he's not lying, is he, Vince?" inquired Yuffie.

"No, that's the standard textbook answer along with a Sorcerer's experience."

-/-/-/-/-/Vince's point of View/-/-/-/-/-

"Interesting…"

"Hey guys, its getting late, my parents will be home soon and I don't want them to have a hysterical cheerleader orgasm on the topic of you guys being here," reminded Aurora.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, we're having a New Christmas party over at my place and you're all invited!" … Yuffie said this message from the dark.

_...God save us all._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Whew! Finally got this done! Well, I'm starting to write the (extremely belated) Christmas/New Years chapter. I won't do a Valentine's this year, as that'll set me even farther behind. Let me know your opinions! See you all later!


End file.
